brit_golfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
For centuries, this world used to be a place of high magic, where life was constantly being threatened by some sort of catastrophe. So regularly was the world in peril, that companies formed that created careers of heroism. The companies expanded into different planes, becoming bolder and more powerful. One merchant's guild eventually became so powerful that they were simply known as “the Guild” and controlled manufacturing and construction on multiple worlds. The titanic magics used in the world created 2 phenomena. The largest and most impressive of these were the Rifts, great tears in the fabric of reality. They pocketed the planes, areas where nothing could survive. There were ways to close the Rifts, but only if they were not too large. Unfortunately, many Rifts were indeed too large to contain. The second phenomena was the Warps. The Warps were lesser areas of magical devastation, where the Weave and the possibility of life were torn. Warps dotted the lands, places where nothing grew and magic never worked. Typically the Warps were no larger than a few meters across, though a few reach the size of a small field. The largest Warp, however, was many miles long, and was centered around the Spire. The Spire was the place where the strongest Wizards made their home, a pillar of magically raised earth that was taller than any mountain. These skilled Wizards had realized that by using the edge of a Warp, they could fuel stronger and stronger spells. The cost of this was increasing the size of the Warp that surrounded the Spire. Thus life went on for millenia. Everything changed when the fire nation attacked Xanathos the Bone Knight wrought his magic. Temporarily becoming more powerful than the Gods, Xanathos re-wrote the rules of magic, closed the Rifts, filled in the Warps, and strengthened the barriers between the worlds. At the same time that he was performing the profane act of magic that allowed him to reach such monumental amounts of power, he had unleashed on the opposite side of the planet his undead army. The undead army was lead by one of the original 17 vampires. The heroes of the plane came together to fight the undead army. Victory would have been certain, but Xanathos rewrote the rules of magic in the midst of combat, stripping many of the heroes of their magical abilities and causing havoc with magic items. Thus, the majority of heroes died and those that survived were forced to flee. Just when all hope seemed lost, the undead army fell to the ground unmoving. The location of this became known as the Field of Bones. It is a large plain full of bodies and colossal bone monstrosities. The only things that move here are lesser undead that seem to be pulled to the place as though it emitted a siren call. With the change of magic and the strengthening of the barriers between planes, the hero companies fell apart and so too did “the Guild.” The world fell into chaos, with many governments no longer capable of keeping their countries running without the aid of magic. Wizarding Universities again came into the foreground of the magical community, since they served as the best avenues to regain control over magic. See Also * Deities